A fire sprinkler system is an active fire protection measure which includes a water supply system that provides adequate pressure and flow rate to a water distribution pipe system. Fire sprinkler heads are connected to the water distribution pipe system. In general, each sprinkler head system is held closed until the ambient temperature around the sprinkler head reaches the design activation temperature of the individual sprinkler head. The sprinkler head is activated to release water when the predetermined heat level is reached in order to extinguish or at least suppress a fire. Fire sprinkler systems are used extensively worldwide in large commercial buildings, as well as in small buildings and in homes.